Tale of Two Calebs
by Jayce Signmorou
Summary: OC Universe Cross Over. When the Caleb of the Academy Universe and the Caleb of the Digimon Chronicles Universe Written by Elegon and an alternate universe for the NetWorks of Destiny fics are sent into a newtwork space they have to fight together to defeat an old foe, Gorillamon. It isn't that great but my readers might find it interesting. One Shot.


Caleb had pushed his brother. James was barely affected at all and pushed Caleb back, sending him spiraling onto his butt. While they were glaring angrily at each other Candlemon stared at them with his eyes tearing up. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, James?"

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass, Caleb?"

"Please stop fighting! Just stop, stop, stop!" Candlemon cried.

Before either of them could respond their digivices started beeping. They took them out and on the screen was an image of the Digital World…and then another Digital World. Suddenly the ground under them gave way and they fell into darkness.

Later when the darkness had cleared and their vision returned they saw an old enemy they had hoped they wouldn't have seen again. It was Gorillamon, a large, white furred, gorilla-looking digimon with an arm cannon. That wasn't the strangest part though; they were standing in white space with nothing besides green binary code falling randomly around them. Even stranger, on the other side of Gorillamon was a boy who looked just like Caleb in every way with very few differences. The only real noticeable difference was he had a strange digivice on his wrist and beside him was a Guilmon X for a partner.

Guilmon X was a red, reptile digimon with black markings all over his body and he had a slender build but all offensive based claws and a long, slender mouth and strange bat-similar ears.

"What the hell is going on here?" The other Caleb demanded.

"Yeah Gorillamon, we beat you a long time ago." James said.

"Is anyone else confused about the second Caleb?" Candlemon asked.

"Quiet you crybaby!" Gorillamon demanded. "There were two versions of me in two different universes. The five of you bastards destroyed both of those versions of me. So my two half's data found each other floating through the deleted space."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten how badly we beat you down. We deleted every bit of your data and Candlemon and Salamon couldn't even digivolve." James taunted.

"James, don't be so stupid. You know that was an accident; Salamon shot her attack too late and destroyed his reforming data." Caleb whispered to his brother.

"Let me finish the story!" Gorillamon cried. "When the two versions of my data found each other they combined and created me. In one world I was Gorillamon X, in another I was Gorillamon, and now I am Gorillamon with an X-Antibody but no iron parts to slow me down." Gorillamon directed this statement at the other Caleb.

"Doesn't matter, even without those metal parts you're still going to be destroyed." Other Caleb said. "My name is Caleb Tunkar, Bearer of the Crest of Warriors!"

"And I'm Caleb Finch, and my brother, partner and I just flat out kick ass!" Finch said.

"Guilmon X, digivolve!" Tunkar commanded.

"Guilmon X digivolve to…" He became a much taller dinosaur digimon with a slim and buff build, horns and long hair flowing down his back, "Growlmon X!"

James raised his Digivice 01. It beeped and Candlemon cried, "Candlemon digivolve to…Wizardmon! Magical Game!" From Wizardmon's hand a white rope of light circled around Gorillamon.

Tunkar motioned his hands like he was tugging on an arrow strong and an actually arrow and bow formed in his hands. He shot the arrow at Gorillamon's head but Gorillamon just flexed and he broke from his bonds. He turned and whacked the arrow away with his cannon. "Exhaust Flame!" Growlmon X shot an intense blast of heat at Gorillamon which caused Gorillamon to first raise his arms in defense, and then fall to his knee.

Finch raised his digivice. "Wizardmon, Slide Evolution!" Wizardmon became a much taller being made purely of flame. "Meramon! Magma Blast!" From his body hot, flaming rocks shot at Gorillamon. They hit him in the back and he growled in anger. He stood and faced Meramon.

"Energy Cannon!" From his cannon he shot an intense, powerful, wide range attack that would kill all three.

That's when Tunkar ran in front of the flames and readied his arrow. He shot his arrow and it went straight through the attack and lodged itself in Gorillamon's arm cannon. This canceled the attack and Tunkar continued to shot arrow, after arrow, after arrow. Then Growlmon X grabbed Gorillamon and slammed him onto his back. "Exhaust Flame!" Growlmon X shot his attack and burned away Gorillamon's data, permanently deleting him.

The two Caleb's stared at each other awkwardly, before feeling a strange tugging sensation.

**010101_**

James, Caleb and Candlemon woke up to see Elegon and Zenmon standing over them. "Are you guys ok? We walked over and saw you guys passed out in the grass." They sat up and looked around, realizing they were back at Digimon Academy. "What were you guys doing?"

Caleb looked at him awkwardly, "Uh…meeting myself."

"Psycho." Zenmon said.

**010101_**

Caleb and Guilmon X woke up with Elegon and Zenmon standing over him. "Dude, what are you doing on my front lawn?"

"Uh…meeting myself."

"Psycho." Zenmon said.

**Yeah, so I just decided to bring two versions of Caleb together. Why? I don't know, it just seemed cool. The other Caleb is from Elegon's story Digimon Chronicles Demon Lord Saga and Digimon Chronicles Data Files so go check out his stories.**

Peace People


End file.
